Almighty Skills
Almighty skills carry a special, non-elemental property and are usually not hindered by defenses such as repel or drain, barring a few exceptions like that of innate Almighty resistance from certain bosses (Noah and Lucifer in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne), along with the new Passive skill Anti-Almighty in Devil Survivor 2. Almighty skills can be physical or magical. In the Persona 2 duology, Almighty-elemental also includes some very generic ailment inflicting spells such as poison, seal, illusion and berserk and is resilient to enemies with all-purpose Magic resistance. The "elemental" that works the similar way in other installments is strictly called "Non-elemental" (無視, mushi). All-Out Attacks in Persona 3 and after are considered Almighty. General spells *Megido is a shortened spelling of . (Mount Megiddo) is the place described in the Bible where will take place. Sacrificial In each game, there are skills that sacrifice the caster. Draining Buffs Zan Family In Persona 2, Zan spells do Almighty elemental damage; Mazan spells are unavailable. Gry Family In Persona 2, Gry was a group-damage almighty elemental family, instead of belonging to the Gravity family in Megami Ibunroku Persona. Specific Spells In Persona 3, Persona 4, and ''Persona 5'','' the storyline skills ''Great Seal, Myriad Truths,and Sinful Shell are also considered in-game to be Almighty Skills. Game Specific ''Shin Megami Tensei II Shin Megami Tensei: if... Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne'' Exclusive *The mythology behind Death Flies is quite straightforward - Beelzebub is commonly known as the "Lord of the Flies", which he uses to carry the souls of the dead. *Mount Sinai was the location where Moses received the Ten Commandments from God. According to the Bible, a huge fire erupted as God descended onto the mountain. This is very appropriate due to it being Metatron's exclusive skill. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Exclusive Parenthesized numbers are power levels used by the game for damage calculation. For comparison, Megido is 200, Megidola 300, Megidolaon 400, -dyne spells are 200, and Ma-dyne spells are 160. Also, all skills in Strange Journey are MP skills (no skills cost HP). Moan Bullet is a skill on the guns Ebony Tear, Meteor Dragoon, and Peacemaker. Freischutz is a skill on the gun Meteor Dragoon. Riot Gun Copy is a skill on the gun Megido Fire. Due to the way damage from gun skills is calculated (factoring in the gun's normal attack power), these skills often do more damage than demon skills. Desperate Hit's rating of Medium is misleading and that the official rating of 100 power is likely inaccurate, as against bosses, three or more hits (300-500 power) does more damage than Jihad (500 power) Strangely, Zelenin's attack Megiddo Storm does electric damage, not almighty, regardless of its name having the same origin as the Megido spell chain. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Exclusive *Skills unique to Soul Hackers ''Persona 2'' Exclusive ''Innocent Sin'' Exclusive ''Eternal Punishment'' Exclusive ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Exclusive Physical Magic ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Exclusive *Skills unique to Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. ''Devil Survivor'' specific *Skills unique to Devil Survivor. Megidoladyne is not a move used when attacking, but a field attack. While it initially does mega damage (around 500 to a character/demon with 40 MA), it grows in power 50% in relation to the last use each time it is cast and is absolutely fatal after 4-5 uses. It hits all player parties. Gallery Category:Spells and Skills by Type